I Acknowledge You
by Hiruto
Summary: Naruto is back from convincing sasuke to come and their new mission is to kill the Atasuki clan this mission includes hinata kiba shino shikamaru ino chouji temari gaara kankurou neji tenten lee can they succeded?
1. Default Chapter

I acknowledged you

I do not own Naruto for all the chapters I wrote

_Chapter 1: Curse Seal_

Naruto woke up finding himself in a hospital, he just came back from fighting with Sasuke.

"_Where am I _"naruto thought. "Ah I see your awake naruto"

Naruto turned around to see who it was. "Kakashi-sensi!" naruto said.

"How are you feeling naruto?" he said.

"I'm fine" naruto answered." What Happened?"

"I was on a mission and came back and I heard you were after sasuke so I saw you on the ground so I guess I was too late" kakashi said. "Naruto there's someone here to see you"_ "I wonder who" thought naruto. Hinata came in. _

"N...naruto-kun" said hinata blushing. "Are you okay, your not hurt badly are you?" "Yeah I'm okay, one day of sleep and I'm healed" naruto said giving hinata his foxy grins causing her to blush. "That's amazing naruto-kun, oh um naruto-kun I bought ramen for you" naruto was yelling ramen ramen all over again.

"Oy naruto calm down, I got to leave now take care" said kakashi as he disappears in a puff of smoke. "Hinata" naruto said. "Yes naruto-kun?" hinata replied. "_I'm alone with naruto-kun what should I do?" _ "Thank you for bring me ramen" he said. "But why did u bring me ramen I could have gone and got someone else to treat me" "I know you love ramen so I thought after your hard mission you'd be hungry for ramen besides the ramen shop is closed for a while" she said.

"Oh I see well can we go for ramen tomorrow I have to do something back for you" naruto asked hoping for a yes. "_Naruto-kun is asking me out? This has got to be a dream." Hinata thought. _"Hinata" naruto said snapping her into reality" "oh gomen n...Naruto-kun s…sure I'll go with you tomorrow" hinata said. "Great! I'll meet you at the ramen stand tomorrow at 1, right now I have to go meet tsuande-ba chan" flashing his foxy grin at hinata making her blush. Naruto jumped out of the bed and went to see the hokage.

_**At the hokage tower**_

"Hey can I see tsuande-ba chan?" naruto asked the ABNU. "Wait a moment kid" said the ABNU. "Hokage-sama someone is here to see you" The ABNU went over to tsuande to wake her up when he touched her tsuande threw a punch and the ABNU dodged it and he noticed the kick going for him he was going to dodge it but then let it hit him to wake up tsuande BAM the ABNU was slammed to the ground by the "heel" "huh" tsuande said when she woke up.

"tsuande-ba chan!" naruto said. WHAM a fist came down on his head.

"Itai! Ba chan!" naruto whined. "Don't call me ba chan naruto!" tsuande screamed. "Okay okay" said naruto while rubbing his head. "So what are you doing here naruto you're healed already?" she said. "Yeah, and what about sasuke?" he said. Tsuande frowned. "He's okay but I will have to give him a punishment for betraying Konoha" she replied. "What kind of punishment ba chan?" he said as he dodged the fist she was bringing down on him. "that I don't know yet since he decided to come back on his own will…"

_Flashback _

"_You told me your father said don't follow the same path as itachi huh!" naruto said while forming a Rasengan in his hand. Sasuke froze. "And what?" sasuke screamed. "You're following the same path as Itachi! Open your eyes you want power and all you talk about is power ORCHIMARU BRAINWASHED YOU YOUR TAKING THE SAME PATH AS YOUR BROTHER" naruto screamed. _

"_SHUT UP!" sasuke yelled." You don't understand me I'm thinking since I'm with you guys I'm growing weaker!" _

"_No that's not it you're not train hard enough! Orchimaru wants your body! That's it and how are you going to get revenge then? Huh!" naruto yelled as he made the Rasengan bigger._

"_PROVE IT TO ME" sasuke yelled with anger and with the Chidori forming in his right hand got bigger. _

"_I'LL BEAT YOU AND TAKE YOU BACK TO KONOHA AND THEN PROVE IT" naruto said charging in with his red Rasengan. "I'LL TELL YOU WHAT THE CURSE SEAL REALLY IS!" _

"_COME AND GET ME!" sasuke screamed running with the Chidori in his hand. The two powerful attacks clashed into each other making a huge light and this is what naruto said "I'LL HELP YOU GET REVENGE WHEN YOU COME BACK TO KONOHA!" Sasuke was blown away by the Rasengan and slammed against the wall by the strong chakra. "H…how how the hell did you blown me away even when I have the curse seal level 2 on HOW!" he screamed. "I poured my heart and soul in the Rasengan with everything I had Sasuke come back that curse seal took over your mind and made you hungry for power." Naruto said. "If you come back and still don't believe what they say about the curse seal then go to Orchimaru what happens if he takes your body now how are you going to get revenge damn it!" "Naruto it's a deal" sasuke said. "then lets go" naruto said healing Sasuke's wound._

_Flashback ends_

"He might go back to Orchimaru" tsuande said.

"Yeah" naruto said "but he might not, who knows right now it's up to kakashi-sensei" "yeah" she replied.

**At Sasuke's room Kakashi is now telling him about the curse seal.**

"Sasuke! The curse seal takes all of your chakra to your limit" Kakashi explained. "Explain why" Sasuke demanded. "okay well when you release the curse seal it uses up all of your chakra to make people believe you're stronger that's why when you try to use techniques pain shoots down your neck you can't mold up chakra so that's why you have to relay on the curse seal and that is what he wants the more you use the curse seal it will take over your mind and making you think of revenge and only revenge so you will go to Orchimaru for power" Kakashi finished.

"DAMN IT why that bastard!" sasuke said slamming his fist against the wall. "What about curse level two!" "That… well" kakashi said scratching his head. "Well the curse seal level two gathers chakra over your limit making you powerful and causing you to change shape but what I know it shortens your life span and it will tire you out easily that is all we know for now" he said.

"Hmp that explains it tho can anybody get rid of this thing then!" he yelled.

"Nobody but Orchimaru knows" he replied sadly. "But we know a seal that can stop it form corrupting your mind" "Damn it" sasuke screamed. "So he wanted my body my blood limit right." "Correct" said Kakashi.

"Sorry for betraying Konoha but what is my punishment from hokage-sama kakashi" said the black haired boy.

"That we don't know yet" said the silver haired man. "She has a hard time deciding since you came back on your own will I will tell you when she decides"

"Okay" replied sasuke. "But you are not free to roam around konoha yet you need to regain everyone's trust you will remain here for the time being" said Kakashi. "I'll be back, bye"

This is my first naruto fic hope you like it


	2. The Date

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, Hinata does

Sorry for the mistake I made in the summary I spelled akatsuki clan wrong and when Kakashi found Naruto on the ground because Sasuke and Naruto fainted. I forgot to add it to the flashback and I spelled ANBU wrong hehehe….

_Chapter 1: The Date _

RING RING! The alarm clock went off. SLAM Naruto had hit the alarm clocked. Naruto looked at the clock. "It's nine in the morning, well I guess ill train before see hinata" Naruto slipped on his usual clothing. His orange jacket and pants, Naruto ate toast and drank milk before going to his training spot.

Naruto arrived at the training spot when he first became a genin. He practice on trying to do rasengan one handed and working on the summoning technique. After 3 hours of training he saw it was only twelve, only one hour to meet hinata. So he decided to go to the ramen stand. While walking to the ramen stand a necklace caught his eye. It was a small silver necklace with a pink glittering cherry on it.

"_That's pretty, I'll get it for Hinata, she be so happy" he thought with a smile on his face. "Then ill get her roses." _

Naruto went to buy the necklace and roses for Hinata. Then when he arrived at the ramen stand he saw Hinata waiting for him.

"Hey did I keep you waiting for a long time?" he said giving her the roses.

"No Naruto-kun" smiled Hinata. "Thank you these are beautiful"

"Hey Ba-chan, can I get two orders of ramen." Naruto Ordered.

"Oh who is this cute girl?" The Ba-chan asked grinning. "Is this your girlfriend Naruto?"

"W…well" Naruto answered blushing.

"I see" he said.

"Hinata, I want to take you to my favorite spot after this" Naruto said. "Is it okay with you?"

"Yeah" Hinata answered.

"Here's your ordered Naruto, and here's yours Miss" Ba-chan said giving them their orders. (**Ba-chan means old man right?)**

"Thank you ba-chan" he said grabbing the chopstick and said "Itadkimasu" (**I think I spelled it right please correct me too lazy to go watch naruto again)**

"Thank you" said hinata taking the chopstick and eating.

After they were done Naruto paid for the food and went with Hinata to his favorite spot. It was the training grounds where he first became a genin.

"Hinata" Naruto said reaching in his pocket and pulled a small box out. "Close your eyes for a moment I want to give you something" Hinata closed her eyes wondering what he wanted to give her. Naruto put on the necklace he bought for her and said "Okay you can open your eyes now"

Hinata felt something on her neck and saw it was a pink cherry glittering necklace. "N…Naruto-kun" Hinata gasped. "This is so beautiful"

"I hope you like it Hinata-chan" he said giving him his foxy grins. "Let's go sit over there." Pointing to a bench.

"Okay" she replied.

They sat on the bench and it was silent. Hinata was press her index fingers together and blushing.

"Hinata" he began. "Forgive me if I'm rude, but why are you always blushing around me?"

"I…" Hinata stuttered. _"I can't tell Naruto-kun… but this is my only chance…" _ "I… love you…." Hinata turned her head away from Naruto as she told him. His heart started to beat faster and louder. _"She loves me… no one has ever said that to me" Naruto thought. _"Since when and why?" he asked.

"When I first met you… I've been always watching you training and your fights, but I've been hiding when I watched you train."

"You don't have to" Naruto laughed. "I'm sorry, continue"

"Okay um… when I watch you train and fight I… don't know why but I feel more courage within me." Hinata turned away and blushed.

"_Why didn't I know she liked me? Was it because of the cold stares the villagers where given me? Sakura I've given up on her…" he thought for a second. _"Hinata… look at me for a second" Hinata turned around and looked into his eyes. She has always been lost in his eyes. Hinata was red. "You know some Hinata?" Naruto said. "You're so cute when you blush… and your eyes are so cute." Naruto began going closer to her. "I'm sorry I never noticed you" "I…" Hinata was cut off by Naruto's lips on hers. He deepened the kiss and they were lost in their own world. Naruto broke off the kiss and whispered. "I love you too Hinata-chan."

"Naruto you finally done it" Jiraya said wiping his tears. "It's so touching I must add this to my book.

"AHH ERO-SEN" WHAM Jiraya hit him on the head. '

"Don't call me that in front of everybody!" he yelled.

"Everyone?" Naruto looked around and saw Shikamaru, Chouji, Ino, Sakura, Neji, Tenten, Lee, Kakashi, Asuma, Gai, and Kurenai.

Naruto and Hinata blush furiously. "E…everyone…. W…why a…are y…you h…here?" Hinata asked too embarrassed to speak.

"Yeah…" Naruto said.

"Shikamaru explain please" Ino asked.

"How troublesome" he said. "When you came to buy roses at Ino's shop she followed you and made everyone come alone."

"I…Ino" Hinata said.

"Sorry Hinata" Ino apologized. "It was too interesting!"

"ERO-SENNIN" Naruto screamed at Jiraya. "Why are YOU here? Getting nasty thoughts!"

"NO!" Jiraya screamed back. "Tsuande ask me to get you. She needs to talk to you."

"Oh okay" Naruto turned to Hinata. "I'll see you later, bye" he said giving hinata a kiss on the cheek before running off.

Hinata blushed "Bye…"

"Hinata" Neji said. "He's a good man, I'm glad you choose him"

"U…um yeah" she said.

"Hinata" Her sensei said. "Let's go celebrate." Kurenai gave her a smirk.

"Barbeque!" Chouji said. "Let's go!"

"How troublesome…" Shikamaru whined.

"Gai-sensei!" Lee ran to Gai crying. They hugged. "Naruto is my greatest rival!"

They ran off crying. (**Blah blah you know how it is) **Neji and Tenten went to train. Kakashi is reading his Icha Icha Paradise book. Asuma took Chouji, Shikamaru, and Ino to eat Barbeque. Kurenai went with Hinata, Kiba, and Shino to celebrate on what happened. Sakura went to visit Sasuke.

"Hey were here to see Tsuande" Jiraya told the ANBU.

"Okay" said the ANBU opening the door for them.

"Hey TSUANDE BA-CHAN!" screamed Naruto. "Wake up!" Naruto went over to Tsuande and poked her in the face. WHAM her fist hit Naruto and he flew into the wall.

"Huh? Naruto why are you in my wall" asked the just woken up Tsuande.

"You punched him when he was trying to wake you up" Jiraya explained.

"Ah sorry sorry Naruto" Tsuande said rubbing his head. "Why are you here anyway?"

"AHHH YOUR THE ONE WHO CALLED ME HERE AND YOU DON'T EVEN KNOW WHY" Naruto screamed.

"Shut up!" said Tsuande. "I remember now. Sasuke is getting no punishment since he came back on his own will but he has to gain Konoha's trust himself."

"That's great!" said Naruto. "I'll help him"

**Sasuke is walking around Konoha**

"_I'm always getting cold stares now I know how Naruto feels" thought Sasuke. _

"Hey, isn't that the Uchiha bastard who betrayed us?" whispered a kid.

"Yeah, he has the nerve to come back here." Answered the other kid.

"_Tch looks like these villagers hate me now" he thought angrily. _


	3. Troublesome Love

Disclaimer: No, I don't own Naruto. Hinata will always own him. Mwahaha!

I didn't decide who will be with Shikamaru yet. I have an evil plan up my sleeve that you might already know about. Theirs a nasty part in here so… just warning but its not lemon.

Chapter 2: Troublesome love

"Shikamaru!" screamed a girl with blonde hair.

"How troublesome," groaned the lazy chuunin but couldn't help it with her pretty blue eyes. He loves Ino but he knows that he will never have a chance because of Sasuke.

"Shikamaru" She waved her hand in front of his face.

"Oh sorry Ino." he said snapping into reality.

"Come on, we're leaving." Ino pulled his arm.

"Ah! Wait." He said as Ino dragged him out of the barbeque place.

As they were passing by the ramen stand, Ino saw Sakura and went over to say hi. "Hey Sakura." Ino stopped calling her forehead girl as she saw that Sakura really loved Sasuke.

"Oh hey Ino. Want to join me?" she asked. "I'm bored by myself."

"Okay, what about you Shikamaru?" Ino asked.

"I have to go somewhere, sorry." he said running.

"Oh well." She sighed, walking over to join Sakura.

"Have you been visiting Sasuke?" Sakura asked.

"No, he would just call me annoying." Ino looked down sadly.

"It's just like him." Sakura merely smiled. "He called me annoying too, don't worry."

Sasuke entered the ramen stand sitting at the seat next to Ino. "Oh hey Sasuke-kun." Ino squealed and put her arms around Sasuke's neck.

"INO!" screamed Inner Sakura. Sakura waved a fist at Ino. Ino stuck out her tongue.

"Get off. You're annoying." He pushed Ino off and shot her a glare. "Hi Sakura."

"Sasuke-kun, you don't have to be that mean." Sakura lectured.

"Hn" He said, obviously not caring.

"It's okay Sakura, sorry Sasuke-kun." Ino said quickly. "I'll be going now, bye." Ino ran away from the stand.

"Sasuke-kun you made her cry." Sakura shot him a glare.

"She did put her arms around me without asking." He said, ignoring her glare.

"You didn't have to be that mean, bastard!" Inner Sakura was waving a fist at him. "Yeah I guess." she said quietly.

Ino was crying and running away. She didn't care where she went as long as it's not near Sasuke. She kept crying and running but she didn't see a person in front of her until she crashed into him. "Ouch!" She cursed her self for being stupid. "I'm so sorry."

"Here, let me help you." The boy gave her his hand and she took it.

"Ino, why are you crying?" he asked.

"Eep!" She screamed and ran away, embarrassed that Shikamaru saw her crying.

"Wait!" Shikamaru ran after her. "Go away!" Ino ran as fast as she could but she stopped suddenly, feeling pain in her leg. It seemed that she hurt her ankle. Shikamaru used the Shadow Imitation Justu to stop her just when she was about to fall. "Be careful next time." he said releasing her. "Why are you crying?" He walked up to her. "Come on you can tell me, I'm your teammate"

"It's Sasuke again." she muttered.

"Oh, sorry." As he said this, he found himself on the floor. Ino had run over to hug him and he lost his balance and fell. He saw Ino crying in his vest. It started to rain. Shikamaru, still on the floor with the blonde girl on him, decided to comfort her. He liked the feeling of her in his arms and blushed. Ino was blushing as well. Ino started to sneeze and cough, her face was red. "Oi! Are you okay? Do you have a fever?" He checked her temperature. "Well. Your forehead is hot" he said. "I do feel sleepy." she answered and within a minute she fell asleep on him.

"Oi. Just great, what do I do now?" he thought. "I guess I'll take her to my place." He lifted her up on his back and ran back home.

"Hey mom I'm home." Shikamaru said knocking the door.

"Shikamaru you're all wet." His mom said getting a towel. "What happened to Ino?"

"She has a fever and fainted on me" He said putting Ino down on the couch.

"Well I have no extra bed, so she has to sleep in your bed." His mom said grinning. Shikamaru showed no emotion. "How troublesome" was all he said.

"Here's some pajamas for her" His mom tossing a white T-shirt and pink pants to Shikamaru. "Oh and her undergarments, you have to change her. I'm busy." His mom threw a white bra and panties.

"What..!" Shikamaru was blushing. "I'm a boy!" He saw his mom was gone. "Ino is so going to kill me. I'm sorry Ino." he muttered.

Shikamaru took of her clothes and hung them up to dry. He had trouble putting on the bra and tied it together instead. He quickly put on the rest of her clothes. He went and got a wet cloth and placed it on her forehead.

Shikamaru sighed. "Now that image is stuck to my head." He thought about how soft her skin looked. How perfectly shaped breasts she had. He shook the thoughts out of him. He slept with Ino in bed to keep her warm.

Next Morning

A blonde girl awoke, yawning, her tired blue eyes opened. "Man where am I?" Her eyes wandering around the room, "This isn't my room. Where am I? These aren't my clothes either." She suddenly felt arms wrapped around her waist.

"How troublesome." The brown hair boy muttered in his sleep.

"There's only one boy who would say that…" She thought, hoping she wasn't right. "Please, let me be wrong." she whispered. She turned her head around and only to see her prediction was right. The brown hair boy was her teammate, Shikamaru. "Oh my GOD!" Ino screamed.

"What, what happened?" He pulled a kunai ready for an attacker.

"Did we? I mean, did we do anything?" She started panicking.

"Oh Ino…" He put the kunai back in his pouch. "No we didn't, don't you remember anything from yesterday?"

"No." She said trying to remember. "All I remember was running and bumping into you. You didn't rape me right did you?" Ino shot a glare at him.

"How troublesome," he began, "No I didn't rape you. You fainted on me so I took you to my house."

"Okay…." She didn't stop glaring at him.

"What?" He asked. He saw her pointing to her clothes.

"Who changed my clothes?" She had a vein popping up in her forehead.

"Oh crap." he thought. "She's definitely going to find out" "My mom, why do you ask?" He tried hard not to blush.

"Well my bra is not hooked on right and your mom knows how to put on a bra." She started to blush.

"Not good." He jumped out of the bed. "SHIKAMARU!" Ino screamed running after him with a kunai in her hand that she got from Shikamaru's pouch. "I can explain!" He said running around his room. "Don't even Ino pinned him against the wall with her kunai "You know I can just use my jutsu against you."

"Don't even dare, or I'll take off your pants and do you know what." She grinned. "Okay! But what are you going to do with me anyway?" He said scared, knowing his teammate for a long time and knows some of her worst threats.

Ino smirked. "I'm going to see you naked. Then tell everyone how long your thing is." Ino took a knife from his holster. "No! AHHHHHH" he screamed kicking his legs. "Stop it!" She leaned in and placed her lips against his. Shikamaru blushed and felt her tongue licking his lips begging for entry. _"Oh my god" _He moaned between the kisses as she lick his tongue over and over.

"_He fell for it so easily mwahaha!" _ Ino ripped Shikamaru's shirt with the kunai leaving him bare-chested. Still kissing him, she placed her hands on his bare chest. A chill ran down his spine. Shikamaru lost control and placed his hand on her waist and he took control of the kiss. _"Ah what if he tries to rape me!" _ She then broke the kiss and slid down the pants.

"What are you doing?" Shikamaru blushed at what she saw.

"Hm…., why looking at how long your thing is ready?" Ino smirked.

"No!" He tried so hard to hold back... _"Oh no, no this is bad…" _

"Shikamaru… your hard… what the hell have you been thinking?" She said with an evil voice that warned him that she was going to do some really evil and she meant really evil.

"N…nothing Ino hehe…" He sweat dropped.

She then took of his boxers, revealing a not too short not too long but a just right penis. "Not bad…" She took her hand and began feeling his penis. "Ino!" he moaned. She gave a small squeeze at his penis. He moaned louder. She jumped back when sperm squirted out. "Don't you dare get that on me" She said, still smirking at him. "I didn't want too!" He blushed harder. His face ten times redder, than before. "Yeah right you were screaming Ino, Ino and moaning" she said laughing her ass off.

They suddenly heard footsteps coming toward the door. "Shit, that's my mom!" Shikamaru said panicking. "She's going to find us like this!"

"No, she's going to find you like this" she said smirking. "No way you're leaving" He glared. "Nope I'm not" She walked over to him. "No…" He said knowing what she would do. She grabbed Shikamaru and pulled him in a kiss while putting on his boxers and pants. She then switched positions with him now she was pinned on the floor with Shikamaru on top of her. "Shit".

"Shikamaru, honey" His mom said opening the door. "I heard moaning from h-"

"Help Shikamaru tried to rape me!" she sobbed.

"No mom it's a lie!" he said getting off of her.

"Nara Shikamaru you get here this instant and talk with your father right now!" his mom yelled.

"Great, how troublesome…" he mumbled. "I'll be out in a minute"

"No funny business too" she said slamming the door shut.

"Sorry Shika-kun" Ino giggled.

Shikamaru sighed. "At least I didn't get in trouble"

"Yeah, um you're still on top of me you know." She said blushing at his muscular chest.

"Oh yeah sorry" he said getting up blushing. "Well change into your clothes their over there."

"Thanks" she said. Shikamaru put on another shirt with sleeves that look like fishnet and a chuunin vest over it. Then he tied his hitate around his arm. Ino put on her purple dress and tied her hitate around her waist.

"Um" he said turning around. "Shouldn't you change somewhere else?"

"Don't need too since you saw me naked already." She answered.

"What is that suppose to mean?" he blushed.

"Why? You don't want to see me naked?" she smirked.

"No, I mean yes I mean ah! Forget it" he blushed redder as he went out the door. "Breakfast is ready I'll see you outside."

"Okay" she answered, letting her hair down since it was hard to tie it into a ponytail because her hair was short like Sakura's but grew a little longer. Ino went to the breakfast table and sat down only to see Shikamaru's dad talking to him and her mom yelling at them both.

"Hey at least he got himself a girlfriend." His father laughed.

"Oi pops!" he yelled blushing. "She's not my girlfriend!"

"Yeah right" his father teased.

"Stop both of you!" his mom yelled. "She here" Shikamaru and his dad saw Ino sitting their blushing.

"Um… Good morning Ino." Shikamaru said smiling.

"Good morning Shikamaru and Mrs. and Mr. Nara" she replied smiling back. They sat and ate quietly. "Ino lets go meet up with the others now." He said.

"Okay" Ino and Shikamaru walked to their training grounds.

**At the training, grounds.**

"Hey Shikamaru" His best friend called out. "Since when do you walk with Ino hm?"

"I… I just met Ino on the way…" he said blushing.

"Yeah…" she said also blushing.

"Right whatever." Chouji said. Smoke came out of no where with a poof revealing Asuma, their sensei.

"Hey guys you have a day off today because of the A mission you went on"

"YAY!" Chouji cheered stuffing chips in his mouth.

"Thank god" Shikamaru sighed. _"After all the trouble I went through this morning."_

"Hey Sensei let go get lunch today then." Ino said.

"Barbeque!" shouted Chouji.

"Alright" Asuma said laughing.

**Team 7**

"Kakashi-sensei is late again!" whined Naruto.

"Quiet, baka" Sakura said hitting him on the head leaving a large bump.

"Ow that hurts Sakura-chan" He whined.

"Hn" Sasuke said. "Sakura I have to talk to you later"

"Okay" She answered.

"Hmp" Naruto pouted. "This is boring!"

POOF, "Hey sorry some cat was stuck in the tree so-"he was cut off.

"LIAR" Naruto and Sakura said.

"Hn" Sasuke said as usual.

"Hehe…" He sweat dropped. "Well you have a day off"

"Great!" Naruto yelled running off. "Ramen!"

"That baka…" Sasuke said.

"Yeah…" Sakura agreed.

"Sorry I have to go" said Kakashi and disappeared with a puff of smoke.

"Well what was it you wanted to tell me Sasuke-kun?" Sakura asked.

"Let go somewhere else." Sasuke said walking toward the Ninja Academy. They both sat down on the bench.

"Remember this place?" He asked.

"Yeah" She said blushing. "This is where you left and I confessed my love to you"

"Remember you said that if I stayed and be with you, you'd made sure that I would be happy?" He turned and looked into her emerald eyes.

"Yeah" She blushed and looked away. "Well" he said lifting her chin up and looked into her eyes. "Do you still have feelings for me? After I betrayed Konoha." He leaned in closer to her face. "I know it wasn't your fault…, my feelings haven't changed since…" She leaned in and placed her lips on his.

"I still love you Sasuke-kun, and always will" she said breaking the kiss, looking away blushing. "I always be by your side"

Sasuke just smiled and hugged her. He whispered in her ear. "I'm sorry for ever leaving you"

**Neji and Tenten**

Neji and Tenten were training, Tenten was throwing kunai's at Neji and Neji used Kaiten to block them all. "Neji lets stop now" Tenten said panting.

"Okay" Neji said sitting down. "Well, what do you want to do now?"

"Um…" Tenten started blushing. "Well, there's something I wanted to tell you…"

"What is it?" He asked. _"She looks cute, blushing" he blushed._

"Um… oh… err..." she stuttered.

"You sound like Hinata-chan" Neji laughed. "You're so cute"

Tenten blushed redder. _"I can't talk right…" she thought. "Please forgive me Neji-kun. _She leaned in closer to his face, their lips almost touching.

"Tente-"He was cut of by her lips on his. Neji blushed as Tenten broke the kiss.

"I love you" She confessed. "Do you feel the same?"

"Of course" he pulled her into a hug. "I love you too Tenten-chan" Tenten blushed staying in his arms wishing never to let go.

**Naruto and Hinata**

Naruto had invited Hinata to eat ramen with him. "Hinata-chan" Naruto said after finishing his ramen and paid. "I want to show you my favorite spot"

"Okay" she replied, she suddenly saw Naruto bending down "What are you doing Naruto-kun?"

"I'm going to piggy back ride you. Is that okay?" He asked. "It's faster"

"Don't drop me!" she said climbing on his back. "You'll regret it"

Naruto laughed. "I won't, you're so light" He jumped from building to building. They arrived at the top of the Hokage monument. "This spot has the best view"

"Wow" Hinata said sitting down. "What a beautiful sunset too"

"Not as beautiful as you" Naruto said hugging her. "You're ten times beautiful"

Hinata blushed. "I love you" she kissed leaned in closer and kissed him.

"I love you more" he muttered between the kisses. He slipped his tongue into her mouth and licked her tongue.

She moaned and broke the kiss. "I'll love you forever" She laid on his chest and they watched the sunset together.

**Hiruto: This chapter is stupid isn't it? Eh I made it ten times longer lolls… **


	4. Author's Note

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto……**

**Um this is just a note to you guys… I don't know if I'm going to continue this story… its too troublesome... I messed up a lot in my chapters so if I can change my plans I'll continue writing. I'm going to be working a lot of my other story Chaos in the Hot Springs hehe… if you're not mean, read my other story please? **

**Archeeka: ...You know, it might help if you used capitilization for names, followed English grammar (and if you don't and expect others to read it, why write it anyway?) PUNCTIONATION (your sentences are absolutely terrible to read), NOT abbreviating words like "though" to chat words like "tho", and actually spelling NAMES correctly in the summary. Did you even check? "Skiamaru"? "Gara"? "KANKAURO". Jesus. You say that this is your first fanfiction, but the least you could have done to HONOR that and respect your readers was to actually take time to frickin EDIT your work.**

**You idiot you spelled capitalization wrong and your bitching me? I don't have Skiamaru, Gara, or Kankaruro you idiot. I heard you also flame other people's story what about your dumb story? BEEP off my fanfiction I am not good at English okay so shut up. **

**I had to say that… I'm sorry, ahems I might delete this story. I don't know yet. **


End file.
